


Leap of Faith

by livingforamiracle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: A story of friendship and love, of finding your person and never wanting to let go.~Or, the four times that Merlin and Arthur know they have to talk about their feelings and the one time they finally do.





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! This is my first Merthur fic ever, and I am really hoping to continue and write more of them. Their love is so precious, so pure, and I adore the way we all admire and cherish it. I hope that by reading this fluffy fic I am able to bring you all some semblance of happiness, because writing it certainly did that for me.
> 
> The Merlin fandom is thriving so strongly, and I have no doubt in my mind that it will continue to do so for a very long time.
> 
> Please feel free to leave me any comments on what you thought, or any suggestions for future fic ideas if you would like to see me write them. But otherwise, all I can say is thank you for taking the chance to read this little story of mine and for sharing the love with me.

**1.**

 

Merlin really loves Gwen. So much so that if she wasn’t dating Lancelot and he himself wasn’t gay, he’s pretty sure he would have proposed marriage to her by now.

 

They’ve been friends for years now, since their first year at university, and they haven’t looked back since and it’s been a good six years almost to the date.

 

There have been many indications towards the greatness that is Guinevere Smith, a list that Merlin is always reminding her about because she’s just so damn modest, but her latest triumph has been scoring them a perfect flat in London that had Merlin almost weeping when he first came to visit.

 

Alongside Gwen, Morgana is definitely to thank because the two of them put together is a force to be reckoned with and it helps that they both just happen to be really good friends with the landlord’s daughter, Elena.

 

Morgana had waltzed into their lives a little over two years ago when she had started dating Leon, who was on the same footie team as Lancelot, and it didn’t take long until Merlin and Gwen had folded her into their easy friendship and cemented a place for her in their close knit circle.

 

She’s fierce and lovely, smart as a whip but with a kindness that compliments Gwen’s own and Merlin cannot imagine life without either of them. Plus, Leon and Lancelot are two of the best guys he knows and he couldn’t be happier to have mates as wonderful as the four of them.

 

There was one variable in this equation of his life that Merlin had never accounted for and that was Arthur Pendragon, Morgana’s half brother.

 

It had been a good 6 months into Leon and Morgana’s relationship before any of them had met Arthur and after one night of them all going out drinking and ending the night draped across several pieces of furniture in Lancelot’s apartment, he had solidified a place in their friend group effortlessly.

 

Thinking back on it, Merlin is much more thankful for the fact now than he had initially been because though Arthur has the tendency to be an insufferable prat, he has a heart of gold, especially for the people he considers his closest friends, which Merlin feels lucky enough now to be called.

 

At first they had gotten off on the wrong footing because alcohol and debates are never a good combination, but the more time they spent together sober after that, it was clear to see that they had a lot more in common than they’d previously thought.

 

Which is why he texts Arthur the minute Gwen calls him with the good news because once they’d gotten over their initial coldness towards each other, a friendship between Arthur and him had flourished almost immediately.

 

_ We got the flat. This is so bloody fantastic. _

 

Before he even has the chance to put down his phone it beeps with an incoming message from Arthur.

 

_ Morgana just called and told me. Congrats mate, let’s go out for celebratory drinks tonight. _

 

Merlin grins because yes, that is exactly what he was planning on texting their group about. But before he can even shoot off a text to Gwen about the idea he gets another text from Arthur.

 

_ Gwen and Morgana have already said yes so I’m guessing Leon and Lance won’t have an issue either. I’ve texted the other lads as well. I’ll come by around 5 and we can walk to the pub together.  _

 

It never fails to impress Merlin on how in sync Arthur and him can be. Morgana teases them about it relentlessly but they both just laugh and brush it off because it can’t be helped at this point, it’s just how they are.

 

Their group has grown significantly in the past few months with Lancelot and Leon’s footie mates, Gwaine and Percival, joining and even Gwen’s brother, Elyan, has started coming around too. But if Merlin is being honest, the person he finds himself gravitating towards more often than not these days is Arthur, so it’s safe to say that he considers the man his best friend.

 

They’ve never officially called the other by that term but it seems to be some sort of unspoken agreement between them and they both are happier that way. Gwen has a tendency to fondly tease them about how they are more or less joined at the hip and okay that comment may have some truth to it, but it’s never bothered them before.

 

Merlin goes about the rest of his day with an extremely uplifted mood, calling his mum to let her know about the flat before it’s already nearing 5 o'clock and he only has about 30 minutes until Arthur is due to arrive.

 

He jumps into the shower, humming some nameless tune that he’d heard Gwaine singing the other night, before he’s stumbling out and throwing open his closet door in search of proper clothes.

 

After debating between a jumper and a button down, he settles on the button down because it’s a royal blue color that looks good with every one of his trousers and brings out the color of his eyes, Morgana’s words, not his. Plus if it happens to be a birthday gift from Arthur, well, that only makes it an even better choice because the posh git’s fashion sense is surprisingly complimentary to Merlin’s own.

 

He’s just spraying some cologne onto himself when he hears a knock on the flat door and after tripping over Gwen’s shoes, not once but twice, he’s yanking the door open to a smiling Arthur.

 

Something warm settles in his chest when Arthur grins widely at him, his eyes sweeping an appraising glance over his body before zeroing in on the top half of his body. “I’m glad you approve of my gift, the shirt looks good on you.”

 

And of course Arthur would remember that he’d been the one who’d gotten it for Merlin but that doesn’t stop the slight blush that spreads across his cheeks at the appreciative tone to Arthur’s voice. He’s never been good at compliments, especially when they come from Arthur.

 

Their friendship includes a lot of teasing, harmless digs at each other and a handful of arguments once and while, but there has also always been an underlying softness between them that is only exemplified by how much they have grown to care about and trust each other.  

 

But lately, and maybe it’s been a long time coming, things have changed between them. Their touches linger and their gazes always seem to find each other and hold, no matter the situation. Merlin isn’t sure that he would classify it as longing but  _ fuck _ , it really feels like it sometimes.

 

Especially in moments like these, when Arthur is standing in the middle of his living room smiling softly at him as he putters around picking up his keys and wallet, Merlin can imagine the rest of his life with the man.

 

There have been so many moments where Merlin wants to say something, to finally put a name to what is happening between them, but he shies away each time before he can even get a word out. 

 

He  _ loves _ Arthur and though he knows that there are obvious feelings between them, there is no way to tell the extent of what Arthur feels in his heart towards him, and it’s what scares Merlin into silence. He never wants to lose what they have right now, even if he can feel it in his bones that they both want more.

 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Arthur steps towards him, his hand coming up to fuss with Merlin’s shirt collar, and his fingers leave behind a trail of heat from every inch of skin they touch.

 

It takes a lot more effort than Merlin would like to suppress the shudder that wracks through his body at Arthur’s proximity, but the latter just quirks an eyebrow at him but doesn’t question it.

 

Merlin wonders if he has the same effect on Arthur.

 

Just as the thought crosses his mind, their eyes are meeting and the air between them becomes slightly charged and Arthur’s eyes are so blue, a sea full of emotion that Merlin could probably drown in and not complain about one bit.

 

Arthur’s tongue comes out to lick at his own lips and Merlin’s eyes flicker down to follow the movement when he realizes that they’re standing a lot closer to each other than he’d thought, and when did that happen?

 

He knows that he could easily cut off this  _ tension _ between them by leaning in and kissing those sinfully pink lips, but before he can even consider doing it a shrill ring fills the air, and the moment is effectively broken by Arthur pulling his phone out of his pocket, though his eyes stay locked with Merlin’s all the same.

 

“Hello Morgana.”

 

From the fond roll of his eyes, Merlin can tell that Morgana has probably asked Arthur where they are and why can they never be on time, which is unfair because Morgana has a tendency to be early for everything.

 

“Morgana please, we’re on our way now. Give us 10 minutes.”

 

With that he quickly says goodbye and ends the call before they both, through an unspoken agreement, are moving towards the door in a slight haste as to not have to incur Morgana’s wrath.

 

And if the two of them are walking closer together than normal on the way to the pub, their hands and fingers brushing with each step almost purposefully, well, Merlin is going to let himself indulge in the little victory.

 

\--------

 

 

**2.**

 

Arthur is about 3 beers in and he cannot take his eyes off of Merlin. 

 

The wavy raven locks, the dazzling blue eyes, and the grin that makes Arthur’s heart beat a little faster are no help in that matter but when have they ever been any less than attractive to him? 

 

It hasn’t escaped his notice that things between Merlin and him have started to become a lot less innocent and are leading more towards romantic these days, but neither one of them have said anything yet. And if Arthur is being honest, he’s a bit petrified to break that silence because how do you even tell your best mate that you’ve practically been in love with them for most of the time you’ve known each other without making them feel obligated to say it back.

 

The sensible side of Arthur knows that Merlin would never hurt him, that they would talk and figure it out, but it doesn’t stop him from over thinking the fact more than he would like to.

 

But then there had been that almost kiss back at Merlin’s apartment a few hours ago and just the thought of them being so close has Arthur squirming slightly in his seat.

 

Merlin, mostly because he is sitting right next to him, feels the movement and his hand comes to rest on Arthur’s thigh, his eyebrow raising in concern as he looks at Arthur, “Everything okay?”

 

Arthur nods. “All good,” he says, his voice coming out a bit choked from the position of Merlin’s hand on his leg, but given the raucous noise around them, Merlin doesn’t seem to notice.

 

They share a smile before Merlin’s attention goes back to the conversation he is having with Gwaine, but his hand stays exactly where it is for a few moments longer, enough to drive Arthur the tadest bit crazy.

 

It’s Morgana who manages to divert his attention away from Merlin, a smirk evident on her lips as her eyes take in the flushed skin of Arthur’s face before she whispers. “Have you told him yet?”

 

And Arthur tries to hide the shock written on his face because, is it really  _ that _ obvious? But this is also Morgana, who happens to be one of the most perceptive people he has ever known in his life, which is only amplified by the fact that she’s his sister and knows him better than most, besides Merlin.

 

Arthur clears his throat, trying to gather some sort of resolve before he answers, trying to play at oblivious though he already knows it will be a failed attempt, “Told him what?”

 

Morgana rolls her eyes at him this time, shaking her head in bemusement but still smiling. “Arthur, I’m saying this because I love you, both of you actually. Please don’t wait too long.”

 

And Arthur knows Morgana means well, and though their relationship is mostly bickering and teasing, they’ve always been extremely loyal and loved each other fiercely no matter what.

 

It’s just that Arthur had thought that they’d have time to figure it all out, that he would be able to find the right way to woo Merlin before they announced it to the world, but he also knows that Morgana is right.

 

Arthur has felt the pull between Merlin and him from their first meeting, and it has only grown stronger since. Though there are times that he fears Merlin doesn’t feel the same way, the more hopeful and logical part of his heart reminds him that those lingering touches and longing glances could not honestly mean anything else.

 

Plus, the fact that Morgana seems to be vying for them, that she is supportive of a relationship between Merlin and him, has to mean that she’s noticed exactly what Arthur has.

 

The slightly scared part of him though wishes that Merlin would say something, that he would speak up about what is going on between them before Arthur has to, but that wouldn’t be fair of him to expect because ultimately this is a two way street. Yeah it’s become a lot more apparent lately that they have feelings for each other, but though Arthur knows his own, the depth of Merlin’s is lost to him, which is why Arthur can understand why Merlin hasn’t said anything either. 

 

Merlin is probably thinking the same thing that Arthur is.

 

The situation they are in is delicate, and he knows that one of them is bound to say something at some point, but Arthur is tired of waiting, he wants to be able to hold Merlin in his arms as his own, not just as his best mate.

 

Arthur looks at Morgana then, his smile soft as he squeezes her hand in a silent motion of thanks, “You’re right. I will soon, I promise.”

 

Morgana’s answering smile is bright as she leans in to press a soft kiss to his cheek before Leon is pulling her into a conversation, though he raises a questioning eyebrow at Arthur as he does.

 

Arthur shakes his head, a slight grin on his face, and Leon smiles back before his attention is taken over by Morgana.

 

The sudden reprieve gives Arthur a chance to lean his head back against the wall of their booth and close his eyes, his senses abruptly sober after the quiet yet heavy conversation with his sister.

 

His eyes open as a laugh erupts next to him, and he sees Merlin’s head thrown back in mirth, the pale expanse of his neck straining slightly while his eyes turn into tiny crescents. 

 

To Arthur, he looks so utterly and completely beautiful in that moment and his heart lurches at the love he feels so strongly for Merlin. He wants to say fuck it to his self control and pull Merlin close, press his lips to the tempting skin on display and never let go.

 

But there’s a time and place for those kinds of things, and at the pub, especially in front of their friends, is not a good idea.

 

Merlin turns to look at him again, a grin stretched across his face and Arthur feels his lips split into a smile at the sight.

 

God he’s  _ fucked. _

 

\--------

 

 

**3.**

 

It’s moving day for Gwen and Merlin, though it can honestly be classified as Gwen, Merlin and Lancelot since he’s always at their place anyway, and every single one of their friends have decided to come help.

 

It’s a warm summer morning, so after the first few rounds of boxes being taken down to the moving truck, everyone is more or less sweating buckets.

 

Merlin has just come back up from his latest round, his lungs fighting to fill with air after the exertion of the past hour and it’s not that Merlin isn’t in shape - he’s been roped into going to the gym more often now thanks to Percival - but even then he can’t help but double over, his hands resting on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

 

“All right, mate?”

 

Merlin turns to see Gwaine walking up to him, his hand landing on Merlin’s shoulder and squeezing in a gesture of comfort, but there’s also some sympathy laced in and he can’t even blame Gwaine for that because it’s so hot and he’s knackered.

 

But regardless of his personal woes, Merlin plasters a smile on his face and pats Gwaine’s chest as he teases his friend. “We can’t all be as strong as you, now can we?”

 

Gwaine bellows out a laugh at that, his arm wrapping around Merlin’s shoulder as they walk back into the flat to see what else is left to bring down. “You’re right about that, my friend.”

 

Merlin stops short at the sight that meets him while Gwaine makes his way further into the room towards Gwen and Morgana to help them pack up a few more things, either oblivious or choosing to not comment on Merlin’s odd behavior.

 

And Merlin wants to go over and help them too but he’s rooted to the spot just inside the doorway as he catches a glimpse of Arthur standing there looking so bloody gorgeous, and okay Merlin needs a cold drink but for a different kind of thirst.

 

It’s not as if Arthur and Merlin haven’t seen each other all morning, but everyone has been so busy going up and down to move things that most of their interactions are a quick grin or soft hello before they’re all rushing to do the next thing.

 

But now Arthur’s skin is shining with sweat, his arms bulging with the weight of the couch Percival and him are trying to carry out of the room. Merlin’s always known how built Arthur is, it’s one of the thousands of qualities that has attracted him to the man in the first place. What really gets to Merlin though is how Arthur’s white shirt is sticking so tightly to his chest. The perspiration has made it seem almost see through and Merlin is having a hard time looking away because no one should look that good, especially in a situation like this.

 

Arthur looks over at him in that moment, a smile on his face as he slowly walks towards the door and only then does Merlin jump out of the way, the internal battle of feelings raging loudly until Morgana is calling his name from the other side of the room and he’s able to forget about it. 

 

For now.

 

It’s not until two hours later when they’ve all decided to take a well earned break for some lunch that everything Merlin was feeling comes back full force.

 

Gwen and Morgana had run out to grab them some food and water as the guys finished loading the moving truck, and now they’re all sitting on the floor of the empty flat talking and laughing, everyone’s excitement for the new flat so easily visible.

 

Arthur had gotten up to wash his hands and is now making his way back to their little circle when he collapses into the spot next to Merlin and leans his body heavily against Merlin’s side. 

 

The places where there skin is touching causes a slight spark to run through Merlin’s body and he tries to hold back the shiver that travels through him but of course is unsuccessful because Arthur turns his head then, eyebrow raised in question from the movement.

 

Merlin shakes his head, a dopey smile on his face, because this is Arthur and it shouldn’t surprise Merlin that being this close to the man makes him feel this way. His fingers itch to reach over and grab Arthur’s hand but he stops himself because they aren’t at that place yet, no matter how much Merlin wants them to be.

 

They have to talk, it’s been a long overdue conversation, and judging by the look Lancelot is throwing their way, it has started to become obvious to not only them but everyone else they hold dear. 

 

Merlin knows that they have been walking around each other in circles for far too long, without either one of them being ready to make the first move, when they both know that everything will be okay in the end. 

 

It all seems so trivial, the nervousness and the slight anxiety he feels compared to the magnitude of love he holds for Arthur in his heart. 

 

They have always had an understanding, one he truly believes will only grow stronger once they finally come together.

 

It’s all about taking that final leap of faith.

 

And for Arthur, Merlin is more than willing to.

 

\--------

 

 

**4.**

 

Arthur watches as Merlin and Gwen move between different groups of people, saying hello and accepting small housewarming gifts, while he leans against a wall a little further back in the new flat and smiles happily at the pair.

 

Leon is stood behind the makeshift bar they’ve created, whipping up a variety of concoctions with each given request, while Morgana sits by his side talking to whomever walks over, which at the current moment is Elyan.

 

Gwaine and Percival are sat on the couch, beers in hand as they tell an elaborate story to some of their soccer mates who are laughing exuberantly at the tale.

 

Lancelot is walking over to where Gwen and Merlin are standing, an arm wrapping around Gwen’s waist as he beams proudly at her, and Arthur feels a slight pang in his chest at the sight.

 

Arthur can’t help but feel envious of the easy affection between the two, and before he knows it his eyes are trained on Merlin, every fiber of his being wanting to walk over and wrap himself around Merlin the way Lancelot and Gwen are currently doing with each other.

 

He knows this situation could easily be remedied if Merlin and him could just fucking talk already, but they haven’t found the right time to yet and it’s beginning to drive Arthur crazy.

 

With everyone being otherwise busy, Arthur turns to the kitchen door and pushes his way in, just to find some solace from the erratic beating of his heart and the yearning he feels so deeply in his soul.

 

It’s been only a few minutes, though to Arthur it has felt like almost 30, before he realizes he’s hidden away for far too long and needs to go back out and join the party.

 

Before he even gets a chance to step foot out of the room, the door is opening a little too fast and a body bumps right into his almost immediately.

 

Arthur is slightly dazed at the impact until he focuses on the person in front of him and realizes he has his arms full of Merlin, who is smiling sheepishly and stuttering out an apology.

 

“Fuck, sorry Arthur, I did not see you there. I hope I didn’t hit you too hard -”

 

Arthur cuts him off by placing his hands firmly on Merlin’s shoulders and squeezing softly, “Merlin calm down, you’re fine.”

 

They smile at each other then, their gazes never wavering from the other’s face and Arthur can feel his heart starting to beat erratically again at having Merlin this close, in his arms, and staring so deeply into his eyes.

 

There’s a pull between them once more, a magnet that seems to be drawing their faces closer together ever so slowly, and Arthur can practically feel the warmth of Merlin’s breath blowing against his lips. The distance between them is almost completely gone and -

 

“Merlin!”

 

They both pull apart abruptly at the sound of Gwen’s voice, their moment broken forcibly though they can’t help but continue staring into each other’s eyes as Merlin backs out of the kitchen. Merlin has a small smile on his face, his cheeks flushed a bright pink and it takes every bit of Arthur’s willpower to stop himself from reaching forward and pulling Merlin back towards him. 

 

Arthur opens his mouth, his lips forming the words he so badly wants to say but no noise comes out and then Merlin is gone, an apology written on his face while Arthur sags against the counter trying to catch his breath from the weight of what almost happened.

 

He leaves the kitchen soon after Merlin, not wanting to seem to inconspicuous or anything else that Morgana would probably be able to tell from just looking at him, so he plasters a smile onto his face and joins the party to greetings of his name and a beer pressed into his hand by Gwaine.

 

His eyes follow Merlin as he flits across the room being a perfect host, their gazes catching every few minutes like they can’t get enough of the sight of each other. The smiles they share are secretive, like so many promises held close to the heart just waiting to burst through the surface. 

 

Arthur soon finds himself sitting on the couch next to Percival and Gwaine as they lament another story about a wild night out on the town, and the alcohol he’s been consuming has finally settled peacefully in his stomach giving him a pleasant buzz, one that is amplified each and every time Merlin’s eyes meet his. 

 

It takes him a moment to notice that Merlin is making his way over to their tiny group until he’s sitting on the arm of the couch right next to Arthur, as everyone welcomes him with a chorus of “hey mate” and “smashing party, Merlin”.

 

And Merlin just smiles at them all, his expression turning bashful at the praise and Arthur doesn’t think twice about placing his hand on Merlin’s thigh and squeezing it gently in comfort.

 

Merlin looks down at him then, his expression turning soft while his lips curl delicately into a tender smile, before he places his hand over Arthur’s and grasps his fingers tightly in response.

 

Arthur tries to school his features into something resembling a controlled calm but the feeling of Merlin’s fingers slightly threaded through his own is making his stomach flip and he can’t hold back the grin that spreads across his face at the contact between them.

 

Their touch lingers so obviously as they sit next to each other for the next few minutes, neither one pulling away from the clasp of their hands and Arthur never wants this moment to end.

 

But luck is unfortunately not on his side when Merlin’s name is being called once again, this time by Leon who is still situated behind the bar.

 

As Merlin gets up, his fingers squeeze Arthur’s before slowly pulling away, a fond smile stretched across his lips though his expression is unreadable and then he’s gone into the crowd with a quick backward glance at Arthur. 

 

The loss of Merlin’s warmth from his side and the missing pressure of their fingers wrapped together feels almost daunting and empty and Arthur is  _ pining,  _ there’s no other word for it. 

 

Arthur would love nothing more than to pull Merlin into his arms, to finally be able to press a kiss to his plump and beautiful lips but they’ve all been drinking far too much today, and the atmosphere around them does not call for that serious of a conversation just yet, no matter how badly they both seem to want it now. He knows that these reasons could be looked at as excuses, that in some instances there is never a right time, but Arthur can tell that tonight isn’t it.

 

Soon, he promises himself once again, soon it will be.

\--------

 

 

**5.**

 

Morgana and Leon have been so madly in love from the minute that they’d met that it is no surprise that not even 3 years later, with both Uther and Arthur’s blessing, Leon finally got down on one knee and asked Morgana to spend the rest of her life with him. She obviously said yes.

 

In all honesty, everyone had thought it would be Gwen and Lance who announced an engagement first but the happiness everyone felt for Morgana and Leon was still unparalleled.

 

The proposal had happened not even a week after Merlin and Gwen’s housewarming, with a party to celebrate taking place the next weekend at a manor house located a little ways outside of London.

 

Their close group of friends have all just arrived at the manor, a little ahead of schedule because a stressed Morgana is not one anyone wants to deal with, so being able to help and make sure things go smoothly is the least they can do.

 

Once the majority of the guests start to trickle in, offering their congratulations and then subsequently making their way to the bar, the mood in the room becomes warm and joyful.

 

As her brother, Arthur is beaming with pride and affection for Morgana; she looks so happy and at peace with Leon’s arm wrapped around her in a loving embrace, and Arthur could honestly not have asked for a better brother-in-law.

 

They’ve all just toasted to Morgana and Leon’s happy union, a few tears spilled from the women in the room with some enthusiastic cheers coming from the men, and Arthur cannot stop smiling.

 

Merlin could not be happier for Morgana and Leon. The two of them are such wonderful people, that the fact they are getting married soon is such a welcome notion to their little world of friendship. He’s beaming at the couple, his heart so full and happy for their love that words cannot begin to even express it.

 

His eyes travel to Arthur then, who’s standing next to Morgana, a grin spread across his face as he pulls his sister into a warm hug of congratulations. Merlin feels his heart ache at the sight, at the happiness so wonderfully laid across Arthur’s features that he finds it slightly hard to breath. 

 

There’s such a strong sense of love in the air, and Merlin’s soul pangs at the fact that all he wants to do is pull Arthur aside and spill his heart out to him to be a part of it all. He wants to feel the kind of love Morgana and Leon are embodying at the current moment, to be able to press close to Arthur and kiss him deeply without thinking twice about it because he can.

 

These thoughts settle heavily on his heart and Merlin walks away inconspicuously, making his way over to the terrace just outside of the grand room the party is being held in, so he can figure out what to do next. 

 

He loves Arthur so greatly, wants to be with him more than anything, and he’s done waiting, it’s been long enough already.

 

Merlin stands there debating with himself in the warm summer breeze, his mind running a mile a minute while his heart thumps madly against his chest.

 

Arthur has been so caught in the celebrations that it takes him far longer than he’d like to admit to notice that Merlin is nowhere in sight. After excusing himself from his sister’s side, he walks around the room looking for his friend, peeks into the bathroom and even checks the coat room, but it’s only when he peers out of the terrace doors that he sees a lone yet striking figure standing near the railings that Arthur knows he’s finally found him.

 

Merlin looks so utterly gorgeous, just standing there in the soft sunlight filtering down through the break in the clouds and Arthur releases a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in.

 

His heart lurches at the serene look on Merlin’s face, the way his long yet skinny fingers are holding on delicately to the champagne flute in his hand, and Arthur has such a strong urge to walk over and intertwine their fingers because all he knows is that he  _ needs  _ Merlin more than anything right now, even if it’s with just a simple touch as that.

 

Arthur is hit with such a moment of courage in that instance, that this is it, this is the right time for him to finally cross the line Merlin and him have been too scared to traverse. And before he can stop himself, Arthur makes his way over to where his best friend stands leisurely, a sharp contrast of black against the bright white of the concrete around them.

 

Merlin senses a presence next to him a moment later, and he does not even have to look over to know that it’s Arthur; he would know him anywhere in any way.

 

He smiles softly, his eyes following the expanse of lush land in front of them. “The view is gorgeous out here, isn’t it?”

 

But Arthur does not follow his line of sight. “So beautiful,” he says as his eyes stay focused on Merlin. “I’ve never seen anything more stunning.”

 

Silence follows for a few moments before Arthur finally turns, his hand coming to rest next to one of Merlin’s on the railing as the sun shines in their direction, warming them in a gentle embrace that brings with it a sense of comfort instead of heat.

 

Arthur throws all caution to the wind as he opens his mouth to speak.

 

“I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember.”

 

Merlin gasps softly at the statement, his eyes widening as he turns to look at Arthur who is still staring out into the horizon of trees beyond them, a content smile gracing his face. 

 

Before Merlin can even digest the weight of the words said to him, though his heart is threatening to burst out of his chest from happiness, Arthur speaks up again.

 

“I’ve never felt for someone the way I feel for you. When we first met you were insolent and sassy, yet so confident and loyal that I found myself drawn to you almost immediately. Then you became my best mate, one of the truest friends I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and then everything changed. I couldn’t stop my gaze from moving towards you whenever we were together, every touch set my soul on fire and I realized that you were it for me, that you were the person I want by my side forever and it scared me, something I am not used to feeling, but it was worth it because of how much you mean to me.”

 

Arthur takes a deep breath before he continues, while Merlin stands there quietly, letting himself absorb the love being poured out to him from Arthur’s heart which mirrors his own so well, like two sides of the same coin that can only be whole with the other half pressed tightly to it.

 

“My life has changed since I met you Merlin, you make me better. You make me want to do things that will let you look at me with pride and love in your eyes, so much so that I feel my heart swelling so greatly at the sight because I’m  _ yours. _ I always have been, and there will never be a day that I won’t be.”

 

Arthur’s voice hitches at the end, resilient emotion so clearly evident in his tone and Merlin lets the tears he has been trying to hold back throughout Arthur’s confession fall down his cheeks.

 

Merlin has never felt as content as he does in that moment, to know that the love he feels for Arthur is returned tenfold, that they’ve already given themselves to each other without even having to speak of it.

 

Arthur finally turns to look at him then, a similar wetness gathering in his eyes though the tender smile on his face speaks of a love so deep that Merlin feels it strongly in his bones, like an ancient magic burrowing itself under the surface and spreading resolutely across his body, warming him from the inside out.

 

“My heart tells me that you feel the same Merlin, but I need to hear you say it. Please.”

 

And Merlin wants to scream his love for Arthur from the rooftops, wants to show him just how true his adoration is, but he settles for the one thing he knows will be able to articulate it all as a gentle smile spreads across his face. “Arthur, you are everything. My heart and soul, what I am, is yours.” 

 

Arthur’s answering smile is dazzling and Merlin never wants to look away from the brightness of it. They lean into one another then, arms wrapping around each other’s waists as they embrace. 

 

Merlin is the one who pulls away first, but only slightly, as his hand comes up to cup the curve of Arthur’s jaw, his thumb caressing the skin there softly because he can finally  _ touch. _

 

Arthur brings a hand up to cup the back of Merlin’s neck, his fingers tangling in the curls there as he leans their foreheads together. “I’m going to kiss you now, Merlin.”

 

Merlin, honest to god, giggles in response before the two are leaning in and finally pressing their lips together in a kiss that is equal parts tender and passionate.

 

Arthur wraps his arms tighter around Merlin’s waist, while Merlin’s go up and around Arthur’s shoulders, pulling him in closer as they deepen the kiss.

 

There are no fireworks or sparks that come from the press of their lips, but instead there is a slow burn that spreads throughout their bodies, a feeling of rightness and  _ home _ blending so perfectly together that it feels like this is their thousandth kiss instead of only their first.

 

Whether the moment lasts for hours or only a few minutes, Merlin and Arthur honestly have no idea, but as they pull away from their kiss and press their foreheads together, everything seems to slot into place, like puzzle pieces finally coming together to complete the bigger picture that is their love for one another.

 

They’re smiling and laughing, still clutching on tightly to each other, because they can do this now, they can hold and kiss and touch and caress and never have to think twice about it anymore.

 

As they lean in to each other once again to do just that, there lips not even a hair's breadth apart, they’re interrupted by a chorus of cheers from the terrace doors.

 

Turning around they see their close friends clustered together in a group, smiles radiating on their faces as they take in the way Merlin and Arthur are wrapped around each other.

 

Arthur looks at Morgana then, feeling his heart swell with love when he sees the proud smile spread across her face as well as tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

She quirks an eyebrow at him, her lips twisting into a smirk though her gaze is still gentle. “Fucking finally, Arthur.”

 

Arthur can’t help but let out a burst of laughter at the statement because Morgana could not be more right.

 

Merlin presses his blushing face into Arthur’s chest, his head turning slightly to look at their friends again when he catch Lancelot’s eye who smiles encouragingly at him.

 

Gwaine and Percival look giddy with happiness, while Elyan is a little more subdued but still smiling widely at them. Leon has a grin spread across his face as he nods his head at them and Gwen has dissolved into tears though she’s smiling brightly at them through it all.

 

Arthur feels a sense of peace bloom in his heart at the acceptance he sees on everyone’s face, though he does feel guilty for the fact that this all happened at Morgana and Leon’s engagement party.

 

But they both are smiling at them, warmth and affection written so plainly across their faces, letting Arthur relax a little as Merlin burrows deeper into his arms.

 

Being able to hold the man he loves so close to himself, knowing the people dearest to them are more than ecstatic at the fact, causes a grin to spread across Arthur’s face as his gaze catches Merlin’s. 

 

Merlin is looking at Arthur with love so clearly written in his eyes, a soft smile gracing his lips that speaks of affection and happiness, of everything warm in the world. Arthur just gazes back at him steadily, devotion written on the planes of his face as he presses a tender kiss to Merlin’s forehead. 

 

This moment feels like the beginning of the rest of their lives, with adventures just waiting to be had, an abundance of kisses to be pressed to each other’s lips, but more than anything, it is the story of their love embedded into their very beings for a long time to come.

 

It is the beautiful journey of a friendship bound so tightly leading inevitably to an all encompassing love to rival those already known.

 

And this is just their first chapter.


End file.
